Synthetyloid
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Año 2107 – Alfa 1. En un mundo distópico, post-apocalíptico y plagado de sombras que vagan sin descanso por las ciudades… Siete antiguos idols deberán hallar la manera de sobrevivir y hacer cumplir los últimos deseos de su Master: Destruirla. Dedicado a Drake9999.
1. Prologue: Año 2107 - Alpha 1

***Aparecen Shade y Sess, disfrazadas de León S. Kennedy y Chris Redfield de Resident Evil y bajando desde el techo en una cable***

**Sess: **Buenas a todo el mundo. ¿Listos para otro delirante fic? ¿No? ¡Pues qué lástima, ya está aquí! :D

**Shade: **Esta vez nos meteremos de lleno en el mundo retorcido, surrealista y raro de la distopía y lo post- apocalíptico, de la mano de nuestros Vocaloids principales.

Luego de una clase de Sociología y Hacienda Pública sobre los efectos de la tecnología y el Estadocentrismo sobre la Humanidad, plasmaré esas clases aquí, con varios elementos características ciberpunks tipo Mad Max y películas de zombis :3

**Pairings:** Las establecidas son el KaiMei, el Rin/Len, el Gaku/Luka, y un largo etc. En cuanto a Miku… no les diremos quien será por ahora, para dejarlos escoger: ¿Mikuo o Akaito? Si quieren otra, avisen 3

**Advertencias: +17. **Nivel intermedio/alto de violencia y gore. Escenas de terror. Temas oscuros y delicados como menciones de la clonación, la biotecnología y las bioarmas.

**Disclaimer: **Las obras distópicas mencionadas son de sus respectivos autores conforme se vayan mencionando. Vocaloid no nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha, Criptón y otras empresas derivadas.

_Dedicado a mi querido Drake9999, quienes sus sueños surrealistas sobre espectáculos de piromanía inspiraron la mejor escena del fic. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Synthetyloid**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Estaré ahí cuando despierten, más posiblemente no esté precisamente… vivo" _

**Prologue: Año 2107 – Año Alfa 1**

El penetrante silencio que invadió a todo el personal de la instalación de la isla. Un segundo antes, creyeron que cerrando todas las puertas dobles de acero, podrían contenerlo… Pero los ruidos de los golpes de afuera los sacaron de su error.

"_Sistema de seguridad Alfa 413-B, en proceso de ejecución. Favor evacuar la planta de inmediato" _se oyó desde lo alto una gélida voz femenina en los parlantes, de los cuales un buen trozo se despegó de su sitio por una fuerza invisible y salió despedida hacía los ocupantes.

— ¡Maldición, tenemos que detenerlo!— exclamó uno de los hombres tecleando en uno de los computadores una especie de cogido de seguridad… segundos después la computadora hizo corto circuito y lanzó un golpe eléctrico tan potente que lo arrojó con fuera contra la pared, rompiéndole el cráneo en pedazos al estrellarse. Los demás empezaron a moverse en sus sitios, sin saber a dónde ir o a dónde dirigirse…

El Master miraba hacia arriba, donde el fragmento de cielo se veían pedazos de metal volando y estrellándose contra el techo, con claras intenciones de romperlo. Lo sabía.

Ahora, ellos no eran quien lo controlaba. _Eso_ había cobrado vida. E iba a destruir a todo que estuviera a su paso… A no ser que…

— ¡Kuzumona!

— ¿Si, Master?

—Trae a cuatro hombres más y vengan conmigo a la cámara principal.

— Señor, tenemos que salir de aquí… —tartamudeó aterrado por la evidente acción, casi suicida—, Señor, los Vocaloids podrían…

— No, no. Vamos a ponerlos a salvo: Ellos siempre fueron útiles para la empresa, y hoy tal vez lo vuelvan a hacer.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La chica de coletas verdes alzó la vista de las hojas de donde venia garabateando toda clase de cosas: versos de canciones, dibujos de Negis o de ella con sus compañeros de banda. Se dibujó en su rostro una amplia sonrisa al ver al Master acercarse a ellos, aunque esa sonrisa se apagó al ver la expresión lejana, casi dura de él. Sumado a todo, lo acompañaban su asistente, el joven y nervioso Kuzumona y cuatro personas más, todas con expresiones muy graves en sus rostros.

— Master, ¿qué está sucediendo? —se atrevió a preguntar, al ver que el hombre la levantaba con delicadeza en sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Los demás fueron por sus amigos: El más coloso de ellos levantó a Kaito y a Gakupo a la vez, echándoselos a cada lado del hombro, como si fueran sacos de patatas. Kuzumona tomó a los gemelos también a la vez. Dos más cargaron a las otras chicas, aunque con Meiko fue más difícil: "¡No me voy sin mi sake y sin que me digan qué demonios pasa!" el hombre le enterró una aguja en el cuello que sacó de su bata y en cuestión de instantes dejó de retorcerse.

—Llévenlos a todo de inmediato a las cámaras heladas, ¡de prisa! —les apremió el Master al resto de los hombre de blanco, sin responder a su pregunta.

—Master…—musitó la chica llenándose cada vez más de confusión y de una molesta sensación que le hacía escocer la garganta y le producía un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo… Una sensación que el Master le enseñó hacía poco: el _miedo. _

Con el resto a cuestas, el Master y los hombres de batas blancas corrieron por las escaleras hacia el último nivel de la instalación, pues al intentar usar los ascensores estos hicieron saltar chispas y luego se soltaron de sus cables, precipitándose hacia abajo. La chica de pelo verde miraba desde el hombro del Master a sus compañeros, que no dejaban de preguntarse casi a los gritos que estaba pasando, recibiendo solo silencio de sus captores. Las luces de neón del techo titilaban y algunas llegaban a explotar, cayéndoles ardientes fragmentos casi por encima de sus cabezas.

Finalmente, las escaleras que no parecían tener fin, terminaron abruptamente a una espaciosa sala que estaba casi envuelta en la penumbra, a excepción de unas chispas que salían de cable rotos que serpenteaban en el suelo. El Master y el resto de los hombres cruzaron la sala hasta llegar a la cámara siguiente, cuyo ambiente estaba helado; había dos hileras llena de computadores con cables conectados a aparatos y lo más prominente: Una serie de capsulas blancas en forma de ovalo, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas.

—Señor, ¿cree que funcionará esto? —inquirió el hombre que llevaba a los confundidos gemelos casi en un susurro, el Master no dijo nada—; ¿Al menos ha considerado que _esto_ tal vez puede fallar?

El Master se volteó y le lanzó una mirada fría y penetrante—Lo he considerado mil veces, Kuzumona, pero como te habrás dado _cuenta,_ no creo que tengamos _otra _salida, ¿o sí? —Kuzumona calló y asintió lentamente. —. Ahora, sí ya terminaste de hacer preguntas estúpidas, proceda a activar los huevos de criogenización, que nos queda poco tiempo.

—Sí, señor—repuso Kuzumona en tono de disculpa y sujetando mejor a los Kagamine con uno de sus brazos, tecleó en una de las computadoras un rápido código y las maquina sobraron vida al instante. Con un gesto, el Master ordenó que los colocaran en los óvalos blancos. Gakupo y Kaito trataron de salirse, pero en cuanto sus espaldas tocaban el mullido interior, se quedaron pegados en ellas, incapaces de moverse.

— ¿¡Que rayos es esto!? ¡Déjennos salir! —gritaron Kaito, Len y Gakupo al tiempo, aporreando las tranparentes puertas de las cámaras al igual que las chicas, haciendo que temblaran levemente de sus soportes, empezando a resquebrajare la puerta de cristal de ellas.

— ¡Señor, van a romperlas, dese prisa! —exclamó otro de los hombres apresurando en sellar completamente las puertas de los óvalos blancos.

— ¡Master, dígame que está pasando! ¿Hicimos algo malo? ¡Respóndanos! —gritó la chica asiendo con fuerza los hombros del hombre, haciendo que por fin este la mirara a los ojos. Una sonrisa, entre triste e irónica, le decoraban los labios.

—Miku, tú y tus amigos van a tener una…_ larga siesta_, yo y los demás iremos arriba a tratar de _apagar _a…No importa. Quiero que sepan que todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de todo estos años, lo hice por su bien… Recuerden siempre eso—dijo con voz más fuerte, dirigiéndose al resto de los seis encapsulados, que dejaron de tratar de romper las puertas y se quedaron de piedra, confundidos y asustados de escucharlo hablar así—No se preocupen por mí, estaré _bien… _Adiós.

—Master… ¡Master, Master, no se vaya! —chilló Miku al igual que el resto de sus amigos, al ver al Master alejarse junto con los otros ayudantes, dejándolos completamente solos en la cámara helada. —Master…

Pronto dejó de golpear la puerta, haciendo los golpes cada vez más débiles. El frio les hacia entumecer y ponerles rígidas las extremidades a cada segundo que pasaban, al mismo tiempo que le provocaba un pesado e irremediable sueño… Miku parpadeó dos veces más, mirando a su derecha para ver como el Len, Rin y Meiko cerraban los ojos, volteó a la izquierda para ver a Gakupo, Kaito y Luka hacer lo mismo. Miró al frente y pensó en las palabras del Master: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Escuchó gritos desgarradores a la lejanía, pero nunca supo de quien o quienes eran.

— Amigos… yo… —eso fue lo último que pudo decir, pues sus ojos se hundieron en las sombras, mientras un temblor hizo desplomar toda la entrada de la cámara helada.

**To be Continued… **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Shade**: Bien, esta será _casi_ la última vez que veremos al Master con vida. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo exactamente? Lo descubrirán al mismo tiempo que nuestros queridos Vocaloids, mientras vean como estará el "nuevo" Tokio… o más _exactamente, _el mundo.

**Sess: **No se asusten por los términos y ambientes a partir del próximo capítulo, pues los detallaremos al máximo para su comprensión y comodidad :D

¡Saludos, abrazos y wodka!


	2. Awakening I: The Diary

**Shade: *oprimiendo botones compulsivamente* **¡Arrgh… toma eso, Dart Pigger! ¡Yeaaahhh! ***arroja su Tablet* **¡Soy la % #$ Luke Skywalker más badass de Angry Birds Star Wars…! ***Ve al perplejo público mirándola con cara de WTF?!* **Ups… Ignoren eso XDD

La verdad que no; este semestre me dio el bello regalo de abismales horas libres, lo que me ha resultado sumamente provechoso para sacar adelante los proyectos atrasados. Todo gracias a adelantar materias a la lata (Sí, soy nerda XD)

Dejando eso de lado, echemos _pa´ delante _este fic, donde entraremos a este mundo nuevo y apocalíptico que es… Springfield. Digo _Nuevo_ Tokio XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1:**

**Awakening I: The Diary.**

Lo que provocó el despertar de los Vocaloids dormidos en las capsulas fue un terremoto de 7.8 en la Escala de Richter que sacudió toda la estructura de las instalaciones de la planta, y, por ende, la zona del sótano y la cámara helada. Los computadores de la sala se salieron de sus soportes y cayeron al suelo con estrépito, haciendo accionar el mecanismo de funcionamiento de emergencia de las capsulas.

...

**PROCESO DE RE- INICIACIÓN DEL SISTEMA VOCALOID-02 HATSUNE MIKU: INICIADO.**

**Instalación de Sentido Sensorial: ...100%**

**Asignación del Estado de Memoria Extendida (EME) : ...100%**

**Programa KOKORO: ...Completado.**

**Función Extendida R.E.M.: ...Finalizado.**

**PROCESO DE RE-INICIACIÓN DEL SISTEMA: COMPLETADO.**

…

Oscuridad... Frío... Soledad.

Eso fue todo lo que la chica de coletas verdes pude ver en el radio de 5 metros cuadrados de su alcance visual al abrir los ojos.

La sala estaba completamente envuelta en penumbras, solo alcanzando a ver tenues vapores de neblina que flotaban perezosamente. La chica trató de moverse un poco de la capsula, descubriendo una extraña rigidez en todo su cuerpo, como en el cuento de la Bella Durmiente. Miró sus agarrotados dedos a ambos lados de sus brazos que, lenta y tortuosamente podía mover, con una dificultad como si hubieran estado congelados por _años. _Luego de tener completa consciencia de su cuerpo, levantó un brazo y trató de emplear sus fuerzas para abrir la compuerta de su capsula... la cual, insólitamente se salió de sus goznes y se vino abajo como si fuera de papel, haciendo un fuerte sonido contra las baldosas del suelo ¿así de fácil fue? Animada por ello, se atrevió a mover un pie hacía delante...

¡PAAF!

El pie le pesó como media tonelada y se vino de cara al suelo. Gimiendo de dolor, se encogió como una pelotita y luego arrastrando los pies se deslizó como una lombriz hacia delante, alejándose de los pedazos de plexiglás roto. Volteó el cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba, respirando acompasadamente y cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar lo último que vio y escuchó antes de caer dormida...

_"—Miku, tú y tus amigos van a tener una… larga siesta, yo y los demás iremos arriba a tratar de apagar a…No importa. Quiero que sepan que todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de todo estos años, lo hice por su bien… Recuerden siempre eso—dijo con voz más fuerte, dirigiéndose al resto de los seis encapsulados, que dejaron de tratar de romper las puertas y se quedaron de piedra, confundidos y asustados de escucharlo hablar así—No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien… Adiós."_

—Master... ¡Master! ¡Master!—gritó abriendo a medias los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre apareciera en la habitación tras sus ruegos... no sucedió nada. ¿Que eran lo que significaban esas últimas palabras? ¿Porque no quiso decirles porque los dejó allí? ¿Por qué... a tantas cosas que entendía en ese momento? Sin duda esa cámara helada y fría no iba a darle ninguna respuesta...

En eso, cayó en la cuenta que no estaba completamente sola en la habitación: ¡Sus amigos seguían dentro de las capsulas! Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lentamente recogió las piernas y poco a poco pudo ponerse en pie... Bueno, luego de varios resbalones. Avanzó el pie izquierdo hacia delante que sentía como plomo hacía el resto de las capsulas.

— ¿Hola...? ¿Ehm... Meiko-nee?—preguntó suavemente hundiendo el dedo en la mejilla de la castaña... cosa de la que se arrepintió después, pues una patada de la Vocaloid roja la mandó hacía delante— ¡Waaa, Meiko!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?—murmuró Meiko estirando las manos para salirse del letargo—Oh, Miku-chan, ¿por qué estás en el suelo?

— ¡Porque me mandaste allí, por eso! —protestó la Hatsune volviendo levantarse.

—Ah, disculpa: Creí que eras Bakaito—repuso la castaña sujetándose de las bisagras para bajarse de la maquina, al notar la extraña rigidez de sus pies—, sabes que de todos, él es el único capaz de hacer eso...—Y justamente, el Vocaloid mencionado se estaba moviendo de su letargo... Y yéndose al suelo de nariz.

— ¡Ahh, mi nariz!—gimoteó el azulado llevándose las manos a la cara—, ¡Rayos, siento los pies como si fueran de cemento! ¿No los sienten?

Y no era el único: En afán de ayudar a su gemela, Len se fue hacia delante, pero alcanzó a abrir la compuerta de la capsula, antes de quedar boca abajo... Dos segundos después, Rin le cayó encima, sacándole el resto del aire del cuerpo— ¡Ah! Gracias, Len, por la almohada de aterrizaje—bromeó la rubia, intentando ponerse en pie.

—Cuando quieras, Rin—repuso Len poniendo los ojos en blanco y apresando la mano que ella le tendía para ponerse en pie. A su lado, Gakupo, increíblemente, fue el único que pudo mantenerse en equilibro (usando su katana musical como bastón al clavarla en el suelo, claro está) y, arrastrando los pies, ayudó a Luka a bajarse de su capsula.

Los siete idols se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, sintiendo un extraño malestar al recorrer la desnuda habitación. Una vez que pudieron tener completo control de sus pies, empezaron lentamente a explorar la recámara, tanteando las paredes y más intrigante aún, los teclados de los computadores, todos sin encender por más que trataron, y otros volcados en el suelo por la fuerza del sismo. Luego del inusitado silencio, Gakupo por fin habló:

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe _por qué _el Master nos habría encerrado aquí?

— ¿No es obvio, Gakupo? ¡Lo hizo porque ya no nos quería!—exclamó Kaito con un dejo de dramatismo que hizo aparecer una gran gotita en la nuca de los demás, y, antes de que precisamente trataran de interrumpirlo, continuó su perorata—. Piénsenlo: No quiso decirnos _nada _cuando nos llevó a este lugar y nos encerró. ¿Qué otro motivo habría? ¡Sabía que ya nos habíamos vuelto inútiles_, obsoletos, _desde que la compañía sacó al mercado el Vocaloid 03! ¿Para qué querría conservarnos si había otros Vocaloids con más capacidades? ¿Para qué, eh? No quiso decirnos nada pues esperaba el momento perfecto para parar en el montón de basura que hay en el sótano...

"No es verdad, no, no es verdad" se repetía Miku mentalmente una y otra vez, retorciéndose las manos" Finalmente, Meiko intervino:

— ¿Puedes callarte, Bakaito? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas? Miren: No pensemos de forma precipitada, ¿quieren? Estoy segura que hay una explicación lógica para todo esto… ¿Por qué no _subimos, _buscamos al Master y que él nos _explique_ todo?

Todos asintieron y varias horas después, cuando todos recuperaron el control total de sus extremidades, lograron abandonar la sala y caminar hacía el vestíbulo donde estaba las escaleras, luego de abrir entre todos la pesada puerta.

…

Las estrechas escaleras estaban también envueltas en una oscuridad sórdida y total. Cada cinco segundos sentían el débil crujido de vidrios rotos bajo sus botas. La sensación de inseguridad y de miedo se apoderaba de cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué había sido del Master al dejarlos allí? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Eran una maraña de preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, por mínima que fuese.

Entre todos se formaron muchas teorías: Gakupo llegó a sugerir que esa oscuridad sería por una falla eléctrica en las instalaciones y que, por ende, todos los de la empresa, incluido el Máster, se habían ido a la planta principal… Sin embargo, Len hizo trizas esa idea, pues había pisado en falso y para evitar caerse había apoyado la mano en la pared y tras eso quedó congelado donde estaba.

—Oigan… —murmuró al retirar la mano y la observaba—. ¿Cuánto _tiempo_ ha estado la planta sin energía? —Y al notar la cara de perplejidad que habían puesto los demás, estiró la palma hacía ellos—. Miren—Las yemas de sus dedos estaban negrísimas por el polvo y la mugre sobre ellos… Entre los Vocaloids hubo fuertes murmullos de inquietud. Miku no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado: ¿Cuánto _tiempo_ había pasado?

Y justamente sabiendo la personalidad tan "encendida" de la Idol de pelo verde, Meiko tascó el freno:

—Eso no significa _nada_: ¿No recuerdan acaso que era Kuzumona quien estaba a _cargo _de dirigir al equipo de mantenimiento? ¿Ya se les _olvidó_ el incidente de la mantequilla de maní?

Todos sonrieron al recordar ese incidente: como Kuzumona corría por todas partes, gritando como un histérico que el pote extra-grande de mantequilla de maní se había volcado y estaba inundando el primer piso; como, al ver la "tragedia", Kaito, Len y Gakupo se habían lanzado a lamer la mantequilla por todo el largo; como al ver el desastre, el Master le dio un tope en la nuca a Kuzumona… ¡Como luego le ordenó que recogiera toda la mantequilla de maní (ya toda ensalivada) y servirla en sándwiches…! ¡Y como trataban de aguantar la risa al ver al gerente de Marketing del Vocaloid 02 se zampó seis sándwiches mientras Kuzumona intentaba no vomitar a sus espaldas! ¡Verdaderamente fueron muy buenos recuerdos!

-.-

Seguían riéndose por esos graciosos incidentes, cuando los siete Vocaloids llegaron al principio de las escaleras, observando que la puerta que los separaba de la antecámara de la planta principal, estaba entreabierta y hasta el pomo de la puerta estaba envuelto en polvo.

—Bueno, ¿entramos o no? —arguyó Rin poniéndose en frente, aunque los otros Vocaloids, e incluso ella, tenían algo de aprensión de cruzar hacía el otro lado de la negrura de la rendija de la puerta—, vamos: ni que se aparezca Slender—bromeó levemente, refiriéndose a ese jueguito de computadora que aterró a niños en el siglo pasado.

— ¡No invoques a Slender! —susurró Kaito entre espantado e indignado—. Es un clásico.

— ¡Déjense de tonterías! —Les regañó Meiko dándole un tope a Kaito—. Quítense de en medio—Y abrió el resto de la puerta de una patada.

La estancia estaba tan helada como la cámara de las capsulas. De las esquinas salían unos tenues y grisáceos haces de luz de las ventanas… Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba bajo una gruesa capa de polvo: Los muebles, los computadores, las pizarras donde se veían borrosamente bocetos de nuevos diseños de software o de ideas de canciones; los bonsái de las mesas estaban completamente negros y raquíticos, sin hojas, como si nadie los hubiera cuidado en semanas… o más bien décadas. Todo el lugar parecía haber estado abandonado por muchos años.

Ya no parecía la imponente empresa Criptón que, durante los siglos XX, XXI y principios del XXII, se había transformado en la más poderosa marca de software del mundo, llegando incluso a pisotear a Microsoft, y todo con la ayuda de su creación más exitosa: Vocaloid.

Millones de usuarios compraban cada día cualquiera de los softwares y programas de canto en todas las tiendas de la compañía en todo el mundo, yendo a velocidad cohete de Japón hacía el resto de los continentes. Las personas componían cientos de canciones cada diez minutos, de las cuales, el 95 % era una de los Vocaloids principales: Miku, Kaito, Meiko, los Kagamine, Luka y Gakupo.

Los siete eran literalmente, los niños consentidos de todo el personal, pero realmente, la persona a quien debían todo, era al Master. Sí, el hombre de mediana edad, de complexión seca y algo gruñona, pero en el fondo de buen corazón, había sido su creador y su maestro, quien les enseñó todo lo que debían saber; justamente bajo esa tutela seca pero justa, los Vocaloids se volvieron un objeto de culto de masas, entreteniendo con más y más canciones memorables…

Todo parecía perfecto para la compañía, que ganaba dinero a manos llenas, y la misma perfección era para los Vocaloids principales: Para Miku y los seis restantes, la vida era una sucesión constante de canciones, repertorios, conciertos y aclamaciones del público que los veía en los enormes estadios, agitando sus varitas fosforescentes verdes al son de las canciones. ¡Tiempos de gloria…!

Es increíble ver ambos extremos de toda una exitosa carrera: justamente en ese momento los Vocaloid recordaban los tiempos gloriosos de la empresa y ahora… solo miraban las polvorientas ruinas de la misma, sin entender qué y por qué había ocurrido… Tantas preguntas sin respuesta… y al parecer nadie presente para podérselas responder. Ni mucho menos su Master.

—¡Master! ¡Master! ¿Dónde está? —empezaron a llamarlo, casi a gritos, cuyas voces rebotaban sordamente por los vestíbulos donde antaño había ejecutivos de Yamaha conversando con vasos de sake en la mano, junto a las paredes donde había posters de los Vocaloids. Nada. Todo el sitio parecía muerto desde hacía mucho… Y Miku empezó a entrar en la fase de desesperación.

— ¡Master! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡No lo es! ¡¿Dígannos donde demonios está?! ¡¿Dígannos donde…?!—Allí no pudo más y dejándose caer en una pila de cajas de teclados abolladas, activó sus dispositivos de lloriqueo y se puso a sollozar, cubriéndose la cara.

Los demás la miraron con pena, también envueltos en esas mismas sensaciones de miedo, de desamparo y de incertidumbre a su alrededor. ¿Ellos por qué estaban pasando por esto? ¿Qué calamidad había ocurrido para que esto sucediera? ¿Para qué prácticamente toda la gente de la compañía desapareciera como si se las hubiera _tragado_ la tierra? Era simplemente inaudito.

— ¡Esto no puede estarnos pasando! ¡Buaaaa! Solo… solo quisiera morirme —seguía murmurando la Vocaloid de pelo verde con la cara tapada.— ¡Quiero ver al Master! ¡Buaaaa! ¡Quiero al Master…! ¡Master…!

En ese momento, para sorpresa de todos (pues pensaron que sería Meiko quien lo haría), Luka le dio una fuerte bofetada, aturdiéndola.

— ¡Ya cálmate, Miku! ¡Por todos los Santos Bits, deja de lloriquear! ¡Mírame…! —La agarró con fuerza de ambos hombros y la sacudió, sacándola de su histeria—, tranquilízate, ya cálmate… —La Hatsune dejó escapar un gemidito y se abrazó a la Idol de pelo rosa. —Ya, todo va a estar bien…

—…Aun así, Luka-dono, tienes que admitir que es extraño que el Master, Kuzumona y los demás no _estén_ aquí —dijo Gakupo.

—Sí, y que, por encima de esto, todo el edificio esté _así_ —agregó Len. Y dos segundos después ambos recibieron miradas ponzoñosas de Luka, pues Miku se le abrazó con más fuerza, gimiendo.

— ¿Y por qué nos tenemos que quedar aquí de brazos cruzados? —inquirió Meiko—. Yo digo que salgamos a buscarlos. Ya verán que cuando los encontremos, nos explicarán por qué pasó lo que pasó, sea lo que sea qué diablos haya _pasado _aquí…

—Exacto. Ya verán que todo está completamente _normal _y en su lugar—dijo Rin con optimismo, a pesar de las caras de escepticismo de su hermano y sus compañeros.

Miku se sintió un poco más tranquila, al decidir que iban a salir para averiguar qué había ocurrido. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y observó una pila de armatostes y desechos de computadoras en el suelo: Aunque hubiera la remota posibilidad de hallar al Master, Kuzumona y al resto de los empleados de la planta, ellos tendrían que responder una verdadera avalancha de preguntas… Gakupo había abierto algunos de los ventanales para que entrara más luz al recinto… Y ahí fue cuando la Hatsune lo vio:

Medio oculto entre cientos de CD´s, se veía la tapa de una especie de libro. No supo por que este le había atraído particularmente, si había varios libros regados por toda la habitación… Se arrodilló y apartando los pedazos de CD´s y demás papeles, logró extraerlo, dándose cuenta que más que un libro, parecía ser una especie de cuaderno con anotaciones…

Dio un chillido, poniendo en alerta a los demás Vocaloid.

— ¡Miku! ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Encontraste algo? ¿Un cono de helado? ¡Di que sí, di que sí!

— ¿Quieres cerrar el pico y dejar de pensar _únicamente_ en helado por dos puñeteros segundos?

— Discúlpame Meiko-nee, pero no he podido comer helado hace mucho _más_ de dos puñeteros segundos…

— ¡Ya basta! —Les acalló Len, harto—. ¿Y bien, Miku? ¿Qué es?

La chica de pelo verde miró a Len, luego a los demás, a continuación el librito que sostenía en sus manos, que extrañamente temblaban. Finalmente susurró: —Es el Master.

Un murmullo general de estupor recorrió al pequeño grupo de Idols. ¿Era acaso algún diario que perteneció al Master? Y justo antes de que Meiko tomara la libreta…

Todo el recinto empezó a temblar.

Los siete Idols miraban con pánico a todas direcciones, observando todo a su alrededor temblaba y se agitaba como si estuviera hecho de gelatina; como los pocos objetos que quedaban intactos y en pie empezaban a caerse de sus soportes y romperse. Fragmentos del techo, como pedazos de yeso y lámparas se despedazaban y caían al piso. Luka jaló hacía sí a Gakupo antes de que un pedazo afilado de luz de neón le atravesara la cabeza… Todos corrieron hacía la ventana, observando cómo los pocos remansos de vidrio se salían de los soportes y caían al suelo…

Prácticamente toda la Instalación de Criptón era como una temblorosa torre de Lego que estaba al borde de colapsarse por completo… ¡Y ellos seguían allí dentro!

— ¡CORRAN! —gritó Meiko.

Y todos se echaron a correr despavoridos hacía la puerta principal, tumbándola al suelo entre todos por el pánico. Bajaron las siete escaleras a toda prisa, mientras el temblor seguía aumentando de fuerza. Algunos perdían el equilibrio y caían entre los peldaños, siendo rápidamente ayudados por los otros a levantarse. Hacía el segundo nivel, vieron con horror como un pedazo de piso del nivel superior caía desprendido y aterrizaba bruscamente sobre el primer nivel, obstruyendo la puerta principal. ¿Ahora que iban a hacer?

— ¡Estamos atrapados! ¿¡Que vamos a hacer?! —gimió Miku apretando el diario contra su pecho, mirando desesperada por todos lados otra vía de escape: Y milagrosamente vió apretujado en un pasillo entre las escaleras, una pequeña puerta con una placa de metal que decía: _Salida de Emergencia—_. ¡Allí! ¡Vamos!

Penetrando por la puerta, se dieron cuenta que esta conducía a uno de los estacionamientos subterráneos de la empresa. Estaban a punto de desesperase, pues observaron que estaban en la estacionamiento **J-3**… ¡Tardarían un siglo para llegar hasta el estacionamiento **A-1** donde estaba la entrada! No llegarían ni a la mitad cuando la estructura interna cediera por el temblor y los cayera encima. ¡Qué forma tan espantosa de morir!

De pronto, un grito de Rin los hizo voltear al otro lado: Entre dos columnas y llena de polvo, descansaba la imponente Roda-Roda amarilla, el ítem de los Kagamine en modo de dúo, y que tantas desgracias le hizo pasar a Kaito… Y junto a ella, descansaban dos motocicletas Mitsubishi X-19. Deslumbrados, los Vocaloids corrieron hacia los vehículos: ¡Estaban salvados!

— ¿Creen que funcionen? —inquirió Kaito con pánico, mientras Rin y Len abrazaban su amada aplanadora y Rin se montaba en ella. Fueron segundos muy angustiantes cuando la rubia sacó la oxidada llave de la cajuela y la colocaba en la rendija y la movía a la izquierda… Después de tres desesperados intentos… La aplanadora abrió sus redondas y blancas luces. ¡Funcionaban!

— ¡Rápido, todos móntense! —Miku se montó en la más pequeña, que logró encender a la primera, mientras Meiko, Luka y Gakupo se montaban uno detrás del otro en la motocicleta más grande. Kaito, lleno de pánico, no tuvo otra opción que agarrarse de una de las columnas de la Roda-Roda que tanto detestaba… Un fuerte crujido en la pared fue la señal de arranque que necesitaban:

— ¡Ahora!

Las maquinas rugieron y salieron disparadas hacía delante, casi haciendo que el pobre Kaito saliera despedido de la Aplanadora. Las motocicletas zigzagueaban entre pedazos de cemento y escombros que caían al suelo, mientras la Roda-Roda terminaba por pasarles por encima. A pesar del peligro que había latente de terminar aplastados, los Vocaloids no podían evitar divertirse y sentir y la adrenalina correr por sus sistemas. Pasaban volando los estacionamientos **F… E… D… **Ya estaban muy cerca del primero, cuando…

— ¡Oh no, miren allá! —señaló Gakupo al frente: Y en efecto, seis metros hacia delante, una montaña de escombros y madera bloqueaba la única salida posible… Solo había una forma de _atravesar_ ese obstáculo.

Y antes de que Kaito terminara de gimotear: —Oh no, ¡oh, no…!

— ¡Déjenlo a nosotros! —exclamaron Rin y Len al unísono; y juntos apretaron hacía arriba la palanca y hundieron hasta el piso el acelerador, desplazado la aplanadora como un cohete hacía la pared… Haciendo que Kaito se agarrara con fuerza de los barritos para evitar salir despedido, gritando de pánico… Dando su demoledor pitido, la Roda-Roda arrasó con la montaña de escombros, mandándola a todas direcciones, envolviéndolos a todos con una luz blanca que los encegueció por un segundo… ¡Estaban afuera!

Los Vocaloid no se detuvieron: Torcieron a la izquierda, mientras más y más pedazos de vidrios rotos se estrellaba contra el suelo, cruzando las rejas principales, antaño operadas eléctricamente y vigiladas por un guardia, y ahora estaban oxidadas y abandonadas, pero no se detuvieron a confirmarlo.

La cede Criptón estaba establecida en una especie de islote artificial que se conectaba a la isla principal de Japón por medio de un puente. Al entrar en el puente, sintieron un ruido ensordecedor: Todo el edificio finalmente no soportó más a la fuerza del sismo y se vino abajo como una torre de naipes. En cuestión de instantes, la lujosa edificación de veinte metros quedó envuelta en una nube de polvo que empezaba a elevarse en el cielo, como un pequeño hongo de Hiroshima.

Para los Vocaloids fue un golpe muy duro ver su hogar principal desaparecer en un chasquido… Pero no podían detenerse, pues si el edificio se había desplomado, había una probabilidad alta de que el puente también cediera, pues aunque los temblores estaban bajando de intensidad, las olas golpeaban con fuerza la estructura de hierro, amenazando con llevársela y tal vez con un tsunami además. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Qué día tan terrible había tenido! ¿Respirarían en algún momento?

— ¡Estamos a salvo, estamos a salvo! —repitió Miku como una enajenada, no sabía si a si misma o a sus amigos…

Al llegar al final del puente, pudieron detenerse y respirar un poco. Kaito sobre todo, quien bajó de la aplanadora amarilla temblando como un patito e increíblemente pálido. — ¡No vuelvan a hacer eso! ¡Casi me matan! —Les gritó desfallecido a los gemelos, cuando, alzó la vista hacia delante— Santa Hazeen Daaz…

Los demás voltearon a ver hacía donde el devora-helados de pelo azul había fijado la vista. Len, Gakupo y Luka abrieron la boca anonadados, Meiko y Rin gritaron: "_¡¿Qué demonios…?!" _y Miku… se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un gemido.

Tokio… O lo que parecía _ser _Tokio… No era más que un Distrito de edificios destrozados, sin ninguna luz proveniente de ellos. Sin absolutamente ningun rastro de personas… Sin absolutamente ninguna señal de vida. Solo eran ellos, y aparentemente, nadie más.

— Dios mío… ¿Qué está pasando? —gimió Meiko finalmente perdiendo los estribos—, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Miku sintió miedo: ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a la ciudad? Desesperada, abrió la libro, mostrándole una página medio arrancada, que decía:

**_"Miku, si logras ver esta página, eso quiere decir que lograron salir de la planta. Seguramente deben estar confundidos y con un millar de preguntas, ¿verdad? Lo sé y espero que estas pocas páginas que pude alcanzar a escribir les den una idea aproximada sobre lo que sucede y lo que quiero que hagan de ahora en adelante. No es un manual de supervivencia, tómenlo como una pobre guía. _**

**_No sé cómo estarán las cosas allá fuera cuando ustedes salgan, pero si les puedo dejar esto claro: Solo juntos podrán prevalecer._**

**_Su Master."_**

Miku sintió una vez más lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos al ver la letra pulcra y firme de su Master en ese papel arrugado y amarillento… Apretó la hoja de papel, mientras Meiko repetía por enésima vez: — ¿Y Ahora qué hacemos? No tenemos idea que carajos está pasando, ni mucho menos…

—Creo que… esto nos lo explicará—musitó señalando el libro.

**To be Continued… **

***Shade se pone a ver "Duck Dodgers" mientras hace la tarea de Marketing y Publicidad* **¡Allí lo tienen! ¡Esperen el nuevo capítulo!


End file.
